


dizzy

by carouselghosts



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, Overstimulation, Spoilers for Julian's story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carouselghosts/pseuds/carouselghosts
Summary: The captain’s hat slipped slightly as I leaned in, capturing Julian’s lips with mine. He tasted of cherries and it drove me further forward, my fingers slipping into his hair and tangling in the strands. I drank up his small noise of surprise, swallowing it down along with all my troubles.His slender fingers wrapped around my wrists as he pulled away, eyes half-lidded now. “What do you say we get ourselves a little more comfortable, captain?”or; the apprentice and julian share their first night together wrapped up in the sheets
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 20





	dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> i've become so, so attached to the arcana (julian in particular). i'd love to expand bastian even more so expect more adventures with these two! both in the world of arcana as well as little aus!!

Normally I wasn’t one to become seasick but after the talk with Death, my stomach was in coils. It rolled along with the ship, becoming one with the calm sea. My body was anything but. Strung out and tensed like a rubber band ready to snap. I was alight with emotions. It wasn’t just me anymore, not even Julian. It was everyone I loved, everyone I cared deeply for. My hands were tied and now I was forced to bring them into the fight against the Devil. 

A pair of hands on my shoulders forced me from my thoughts. My body jolted and spun, coming face to face with the man I’d just had on my mind. The man that was always on my mind now. Julian Devorak stood almost a head taller than me. I had to crane my neck to see him. 

Worry swam in his eyes, the new norm. His red eye glinted in the dim light created by the magical moon hanging above us. His lips pulled into a frown and he took my hand, hesitant, tentative. “Bastian…”

I shook my head, already knowing what he was going to say and stopping him in his tracks. “I have to do this, Jules. You heard Death as well as I did. This has to be done.” A lump formed in my throat as he intertwined our fingers. 

He nodded. “It does. As much as I despise this, I won’t try to stop it. But you aren’t alone.”

And I knew that. The fact I’d have to bring all of my loved ones into this only made things worse. My stomach lurched, teeth clenching to keep myself from being sick. I wouldn’t show that kind of weakness to Julian. I knew what he would do. So I nodded, trying to keep my heart from racing. We’d become so in tune that he was sure to hear it, to pick up on the steady  _ thrum thrum thrum _ and put his foot down, try to come up with something else we could do. 

Death made it perfectly clear, though. I was the key. 

Julian squeezed my hand, thankfully not picking up on anything. He smiled suddenly. It was small, barely there, but enough to send my heart racing for another reason entirely. He reached up with his free hand and flicked the brim of the captain’s hat he’d placed on my head. 

“What do you say we go below deck, captain?” he asked. 

The rubber band inside me loosened slightly. He had a way of calming me, one that I didn’t understand and thus couldn’t thank him for. But perhaps I didn’t have to use words. There were other ways to show him. I took a step back, tugging him along as I did. Julian followed, his cheeks dusting a pretty red color. 

I led him to a set of steep stairs. Despite having never stepped foot on this vessel, my feet carried me downstairs into a lavish room. A table was set up with a spread of fruits and flaky cakes. In the corner of the room stood a bed piled high with dark pillows ranging from red to green in color. Somehow it was perfect, the room casting a spell and putting me further at ease. I was able to push the problems at hand from my mind in favor of giving Julian my undivided attention. 

Julian let go of my hand to look around. I could feel the excited vibrations from his body and allowed myself a smile, seating myself at the bench in front of the table, watching Julian closely. His journey around the room was more of a dance, short strides that carried him a full circle. It was dizzying to watch but I kept my eyes on him, the bounce of his red hair, his growing smile, his aura glowing brightly.

Eventually, he made his way back to me, dropping to his knees between my legs. I bit my bottom lip. He was so perfect like this, looking up at me through his lashes, the picture of innocence though I knew he was anything but. His gaze shifted from me to the table laden with food. Smile widening, he plucked a strawberry off a plate and held it to my lips. 

I quickly picked up on what he was doing and smirked, wrapping my lips around the fruit and biting into it. I held back a chuckle as he let forth a shuddery breath. The strawberry was strong on my tongue, the juice lingering even after I swallowed. He fed me another bite. I kept my eyes on him, gauging his every reaction. They darkened with lust and I imagined mine was doing the same. This was a long time coming and this time, I didn’t want to stop. All the words I wanted to say to him were lodged in my throat, along with every fear I held inside. If one came out, the other would too. 

Swallowing hard, I picked up a treat at random. It was a tart filled with red jam. I held it to Julian’s lips, just as he’d done with me. Something flickered behind his eyes and he took a small bite, chewing slowly. His tongue darted out, running along his bottom lip despite no crumbs lingering.

We fed one another like that, bite after bite, refusing to break eye contact, until we’d eaten our fill. The captain’s hat slipped slightly as I leaned in, capturing Julian’s lips with mine. He tasted of cherries and it drove me further forward, my fingers slipping into his hair and tangling in the strands. I drank up his small noise of surprise, swallowing it down along with all my troubles. 

His slender fingers wrapped around my wrists as he pulled away, eyes half-lidded now. “What do you say we get ourselves a little more comfortable, captain?”

I grinned despite myself as Julian stood, offering me a hand. I accepted it, standing as well. He let go as soon as I was on my feet, strolling up to the bed. I lifted the hat off my head, hanging it on a hook by the door. I didn’t want anything to happen to it. As I turned, I laughed. Julian spread himself out on the bed, long limbs sinking into the mattress. He grinned up at me. His desire wasn’t a secret and I knew mine wasn’t either. 

My body sank into the soft mattress, feeling more akin to a cloud than anything else. I relaxed as I climbed on top of Julian. He hummed, arching into me slightly. “You took off the hat.”

“I guess you’re calling the shots as the true captain of this vessel,” I murmured. My chest felt tight as I looked down at him, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. The opposite, actually. It was excitement, love, fear. Every emotion mixing together into a confusing concoction that I embraced and accepted with open arms. I loved this man with everything I possessed. 

Julian pulled me against him, our chests flush. His face was serious and I was only slightly stung that he hadn’t even acknowledged my joke. “Bastian, I-” He licked his lips. “I want you badly. So, so badly.”

I didn’t say anything. Really, nothing needed to be said. I wanted him just as badly. I pushed my hips against his, arousal already tightening in my stomach. He sucked in a breath, his hands flying to my hips. I pressed my lips against the column of his neck, open-mouthed and wet.

“ _ Bastian… _ ” The way my name rolled off his tongue had me throbbing. I bit down on the sensitive skin of his neck gently. The moan that followed sent a shiver down my spine. I rolled my hips again, sucking a mark as I did. My mind began clouding, an almost feral part of me located deep inside me, began taking over. I felt desperate for his touch, desperate for his skin on mine. 

I sat up and took off my shirt in one movement, tossing it to the side. Julian’s eyes widened, his breath coming in pants now, cheeks as red as his hair. 

Finally, I found my voice and it came out sultry and desperate, so unlike my normal voice, I barely recognized it. “I need you, Jules. Please.”

Julian sucked in a breath and rolled our bodies swiftly. He placed himself between my legs, callused hands running along my naked torso. I’d never had time to be self-conscious about my looks. There were so many more things to worry about. But now I felt a twinge of nervousness inside like maybe he wouldn’t like what he saw. Maybe I wouldn’t be enough for him physically. 

He must have sensed my nervousness because he leaned in, his lips soft and gentle against mine. “You’re beautiful, Bastian. No matter what you may be thinking, I still desire you. I’ll always desire you and you alone.”

His words eased me, made that light feeling return full force. Julian rolled my nipple between his fingers, surprising me enough to arch into his touch, a gasp leaving me. He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the other before flicking it with his tongue. An embarrassing whine escaped next, my eyes filling with tears. It wasn’t the embarrassment, though. It was the feelings, the love and lust enveloping us. He didn’t notice, too busy causing absolute ecstasy with his mouth and fingers on my chest. 

My hands turned to fists in the sheets despite how badly I wanted to touch him. My gut coiled like a snake ready to strike. His teeth dug into one of the nubs and I moaned; a loud, breathy sound. Julian pulled back, eyes wide with surprise. 

“God…” The breath he let out was stuttered and suddenly he was leaning back on his heels, his own shirt discarded and fingers tugging my trousers down. I lifted my hips, no longer shy or nervous. I wanted this - no,  _ him _ \- so badly it hurt. There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation left. Once the fabric was off and discarded with everything else, Julian spoke again, “Don’t you dare keep quiet, Bastian. Every sound, every whimper, I want to hear it all.”

And I could give that to him. Even when he pressed the tip of his middle finger against my rim, I moaned aloud, pushing into his touch. I’d never felt so needy in my life, not with anyone. With Julian, though, I wanted it all. I wanted everything with him. He pushed into me slowly, his digit dragging against my walls. My mouth fell open but nothing came out. I already felt so full but empty all at once, desperate and selfish for more more more. 

I rolled my hips against his finger, ready for more. He provided with an airy chuckle, arching his fingers upward and brushing my prostate. I gasped, rolling down as he arched up. My cock leaked precome against my abdomen and another whine slipped through. Julian watched me through half-lidded eyes for a moment before swiftly kissing me, hard enough to take my breath away.

“Come for me, Bastian. Let yourself go. I’ve got you,” Julian breathed, his lips still brushing mine. His other hand wrapped loosely around my dick, stroking it in time with the arch of his fingers. 

My eyes rolled back as I came into his fist, choking on a sob. Julian stroked me through it, his touch gentle but strong, milking me. He didn’t stop until I fell back, chest rising and falling rapidly, lips parted slightly. He pulled his fingers free and moved to lay next to me. My eyes flew open and I stopped him. 

“No wait. You- you didn’t-”

He shook his head. “We don’t need to, Bastian. You were so beautiful, I can let my imagination carry me later on,” Julian said, always putting me first, even now. 

I pouted up at him. “I still want you though, Jules.” My hand moved to his crotch, cupping him through his pants. He gasped, rolling into my palm. “Please?”

Julian seemed to be at war with himself, a battle going on in his mind. “I don’t want to hurt you…”

“You won’t. I promise you, you won’t,” I said quickly, sitting up. My fingers hooked in the band of his pants, pulling them down with one quick tug.

His sigh sounded more like a growl as he pushed my back down, lifting my legs and throwing them over his shoulders. It was so attractive that I nearly came again. “You drive me crazy, Bastian. In only the best ways, of course. I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you. The effect you have on me…” He trailed off. 

“You do unexplainable things to me as well, you know. I’ve stopped trying to explain it. I know how I feel and that’s all I need. Only you,” I said. 

His smile was breathtaking as he pushed into me slowly, carefully. We moaned in unison, finally becoming one. “One day this will be us every night. You and I on a ship with a crew, ruling the seas by day and giving ourselves over to each other by night. That’s the future I want with you, Bastian.” His voice was strained as he spoke, bottoming out and stilling. 

It was difficult to focus on his words, not with the overwhelming feeling of being filled swimming in my brain. He leaned in and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him that much closer. My toes curled as the head of his cock nestled against my prostate. 

Now it was my turn to whisper his name. It spilled off my tongue so naturally I was shocked. Julian smiled against my skin, rolling his hips. I tried arching into him but his body held me down, keeping me safe and warm and oh so still. My blunt nails dug into the skin of his back and he groaned, pulling back and thrusting back in. He picked up a steady rhythm after that, the room filling with the sounds of skin against skin and our shared moans and noises of pleasure. 

His pace steadily quickened and he braced himself on the mattress, looking down at me as he hit my prostate over and over. I could do little else other than letting forth a series of  _ ah ah ah _ ’s, still holding onto him for dear life. My body was alight with pleasure, only slightly overstimulated but I didn’t care about that. I could take a little pain with my pleasure. My entire life had been a cruel mixture of it. But this, this made everything worth it. Becoming one with Julian, sharing something so precious with him. Even if he didn’t realize it. Every part of me was his now and I wouldn’t want it any other way.

I wrapped my legs around his hips, even when his were beginning to piston as he lost his composure, losing himself in the pleasure. I was getting close again, despite my cock only getting half hard. I tightened around Julian’s dick. He froze suddenly, mouth flying open as he came. I felt his seed inside me, his cock twitching against my prostate. I pulled him right back down, my limbs clinging onto him for dear life. White filled the blackness behind my eyes. 

“Jules, ‘m gonna-”

Julian grunted, his hands bracing my shoulders as he worked his hips against me again, just as strong as fast as before. He hissed as he did so but I knew he wouldn’t stop, not until I fell over the precipice of pleasure. And I did. But I didn’t crash, I dived, the release washing over me. I cried out Julian’s name. It sounded soft in my ears but by the way my throat went raw after, I must have screamed it. 

Again, Julian didn’t stop until I floated down from my release, going limp. I barely registered him pulling out of me, moving and laying next to me, tossing the covers over us, and pulling me closer. I didn’t take anything in until I felt his lips against mine. I snapped out of my trance, kissing him back with just as much fervor.

“Bastian?” His voice was quiet, almost hesitant. 

I peeled my eyes open and looked at him. 

“Don’t die. Please. I can’t lose you.”

I turned my body toward him, our chests becoming flush once more. “If the price of dying means I’ll never get to see you again, I won’t.”

Julian smiled, relief washing over his sharp features. He sighed as he sank against me. My Julian. “I love you.”

A smile found its way to my face despite the worry beginning to sink into me again. “I love you too, Julian. Always.”


End file.
